The snow Angel and the crook
by WickedLady1898
Summary: Weiss/Roman. Not a one-shot. M for language, violence, and some smut in later chapters.


_** Everyone is entitled to their own sorrow, for the heart has no metrics or form of measure. And all of it…irreplaceable. **_

I was ready to kill Ruby. Two hours I had waited outside one of my father's local dust shops for her and that was two hours passed the time she was supposed to meet me. I was ready to kill her. Fall break was all fine and dandy, I was happy to have some downtime from Beacon, but I did not want to waste my time waiting for one dunce child to show up and hang out. I am never agreeing to take her on a tour of the dust factory ever again. I checked my watch. 7:00 Pm. Okay, I'm done.

I scoffed to myself and flipped my hair over my shoulder and turned to leave. However after coming to the realization that I was low on dust in my pouch I turned right around and headed into the Dust shop. I would stock up since I was already here. The keeper, instantly recognizing me, bowed his head in respect and I grabbed the necessities. A pouch of dust and two crystals. I put the crystals in the pouch with the dust and zipped it up.

"Will that be all for you, Miss?" The keeper asked.

"Yes." I said and whipped around to leave. And came face to face with a man. He had ginger hair, parted to the side and vibrant green eyes. He wore a hat over his hair and a formal suit and walked with a cane. He was handsome but in a dangerous way. I narrowed my eyes.

"Don't mind us, Ice princess, just gathering some dust." He said and with a snap of his fingers I had two swords pointed at my head by his goons. I looked down and clenched my fists. He pushed me aside and ordered the keeper to start handing over dust crystals. His goons started gathering dust from the walls. And I started to get angrier and angrier. How dare he! My father's dust! I ground my teeth and pulled out Myrtenaster and put the setting to red. I'll show these idiots!

"How dare you!" I shrieked and whipped the sword across the two men's unsuspecting hands, causing them to drop their swords. The man with orange hair, who I now recognized as Roman Torchwick, a mobster and very wanted criminal. He groaned.

"Not another one," He muttered and looked towards his guards. "Deal with her." He ordered. I did a back handspring out of the way pushed open the doors, finding a more suitable arena outdoors. I jumped up in the air and changed the setting of myrtenaster to blue and pulled dust from my pouch, using it to make a glyph. I jumped on the glyph and did a front flip and spiraled down at the thugs, using myrtenaster to bind my opponents in place. I made another glyph and jumped up, spun and changed the settings on myrtenaster to violet and struck one through the heart then used another glyph to jump once more but not quite as high and instead used momentum to spiral through each of the goons.

They all fell to the ground after the binds dispersed. I stood up straight and looked over at the dust shop. Roman Torchwick stood outside, watching me with a peculiar expression. "Those glyphs had the symbol for the Weiss dust company." He murmured. I pointed myrtenaster at him. I switched the settings on Myrtenaster to light blue.

"You'll regret trying to steal from my father's company." I hissed and his eyes flashed and slowly a snake-like smirk spread across his lips.

"Ah, I recognize you now. Weiss Schnee. Heir to the Schnee Dust company throne. How…lucky it is to meet you," He said charmingly. I narrowed my eyes on him and pulled dust from my pouch.

"I would stay there if I were you. Don't want to turn into a block of ice." I warned haughtily. He seemed arrogant and it was pissing me off. "Damn you, wipe that smirk off your face!" I yelled. His smirk widened. That is, until we heard a particularly squeaky voice.

"Weiss! Weiss, I'm here!" Ruby. All thoughts of the criminal in front of me dispersed as I turned my wrath on Ruby.

"You dunce! Idiot! I stood out here waiting for two hours and just fought a bunch of goons and wasted precious dust on them! You are so stupid!" I shrieked. Ruby wasn't looking at me though and instead was staring at the person behind me, eyes narrowed you.

"You!" She shouted. It was at that moment I remembered I had just been about to turn a criminal to ice. I whipped back around but not in enough time to dodge the explosive bullet shot at Ruby and I.

"Weiss, watch out!" Ruby shrieked but it was too late. The bullet made a direct hit to my stomach and I fell backwards and into a glass window on the other side of the abandoned street. Glass shattered, pain reared, and ringing coursed through my hearing. I looked up, barely seeing Roman escape as Ruby came running over to help me. I pointed back behind her, motioning for her to go after him.

"Get him," I groaned but Ruby either didn't listen to me or just didn't hear because she fell to her knees at my side and started to freak out at the blood soaking my dress. I rolled my eyes and sat up slightly, wincing in pain. "Relax, I'm fine." I told her and pulled dust from my pouch and made a glyph above me. As the dust hit my body I started to slowly heal. Though the dust would keep me from any untimely death, I definitely still needed a doctor.

"What do I do? What do I do? Weiss, what do I do? Ahhh I don't know what to do!" Ruby yelled hysterically. I had to refrain from rolling my eyes. She was such a dunce. I tried to stand up but realized one singular problem-the major wound I was suffering from couldn't heal a single bit with a bullet lodged in my stomach.

"Shit," I hissed, putting a hand over my stomach. I didn't trust Ruby or myself to pull the bullet out but there wasn't a hospital anywhere near this location. I met Ruby's gaze. "Idiot, call Yang! Tell her to get here quick!" I snapped and Ruby fumbled around, grabbed her phone and dialed Yang, speaking in hysterics before I finally snapped and grabbed the phone from her, putting it too my ear. "It's me," I spoke, pain evident in my voice.

"Weiss? What's going on? Ruby's freaking out-"

"Yeah, I know." I interrupted. "I got shot in the stomach by some mobster bastard. It wouldn't be a big deal if the bullet wasn't lodged in my stomach in multiple pieces and not a hospital close enough to walk too without bleeding out and dust won't be of any use. How quick can you get to the Dust shop on 14563?" I asked.

"Already on my way. Hang in there, Weiss." She told me. I hung up and handed Ruby's phone back to her. She was hyperventilating now and I finally became so fed up that I chopped her right on the head. She stopped instantly and whined, putting her hands over her head.

"What was that for?" She complained and I shot her an icy look.

"For being a dunce and getting hysterical. You're not helping so shut up and keep the hysterics to yourself!" I growled. I had a feeling I'd upset her but with bullet fragments currently digging into my insides, I couldn't really find it in myself to care. I collapsed against the ground, breathing raggedly.

"Is there anything I can do?" Ruby asked quietly. I met her eyes.

"Find something to bandage it. I don't need to lose any more blood than necessary." I told her and she ran off to find something to wrap the wound with. I looked at my hand, my palm and fingers covered in my own blood. My vision blurred slightly but I shook my head, keeping myself as clear as I could. Ruby returned in no less than five minutes and wrapped the bandages around me. The shop keeper from the Dust shop stood behind her, eyes worried. I rolled my eyes, I was fine!

"Stop worrying." I ordered, mostly to Ruby but also to the shop keeper and anyone else who dared come over here. "I'm fine. Wrap it tightly." I ordered and she did as I said. Yang's yellow bike flew into the clearing and came to an abrupt stop. Yang was at my side in an instance and tried to help me up but I ignored it and stood on my own, limping over to the bike.

"I'll take her to the hospital, meet us there." Yang told Ruby who didn't respond but I figured she'd nodded. Yang got on the bike and I got on behind her. "Hold on." She told me and I nodded, securing my arms around her waist and we took off. I didn't allow myself to close my eyes despite the wind blowing in my face constantly. I was smart enough to know that falling asleep would be a bad idea at the moment.

However despite that, my eyes had started to close involuntarily and no matter how hard I tried to keep them open, it wasn't working. Right there on the bike, I passed out.

I vaguely remember voices talking hurriedly and then blacking in and out with flashes of scenes in my short moments of being awake. When I finally awoke, there was the beeping sound of machines and I was lying in a bed that was not my own.

"Weiss!" Several voices spoke at once and I winced.

"Too loud!" I hissed in annoyance and snapped my eyes to the people in my room. Ruby, Yang, Pyrrah, and Blake. However I could definitely hear Nora right outside talking animatedly. Damn.

"Sorry," Ruby said sheepishly. I rubbed my forehead.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You passed out while on my bike, but don't worry, I caught you by the arm before you could fly off." Yang said cheerfully. I rubbed my shoulder.

"That's why my arm feels like it was yanked off," I muttered and looked at them. "And after that?" I asked.

"Yang brought you here. They performed an emergency medical procedure and took all of the bullet fragments out of your stomach and sewed you right up," Ruby said with a smile. I raised an eyebrow.

"So why am I still in the hospital?" I asked curiously. They all got uneasy.

"Well the bullet had poison on it so it's taking a little more time to heal than the doctors thought." Ruby said with a frown.

"But you should be able to leave sometime in the next week." Blake answered. My eyes widened in disbelief and I shook my head, pulling the covers off of my body and getting to my feet. There were several objections but I ignored them.

"There is no way I am wasting fall break sitting in a hospital bed. I'm fine." I told them and searched for a robe of some sort so I wasn't simply in a hospital gown. Pyrrah and Blake both blocked me from the door.

"I don't think you understand how hurt you truly are," Pyrrah told me seriously. I pursed my lips.

"I feel fine." I said stubbornly. That was a lie. I felt like complete shit. My shoulder ached (Thanks Yang), I felt nauseous and the world was still spinning from standing up. My legs were shaky, my head pounded, and my stomach was bursting with pain. But I'm still fine! The door opened to my room and in walked the headmaster, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Regardless of how you say you feel, Weiss, I will not allow you to return to my school until I have doctor's confirmation from this hospital that you are capable of leaving this hospital safely." He told me and I scowled.

"I have no interest in wasting fall break here." I said stubbornly. There was a collection of sighs around the room.

"Weren't you complaining that you hated fall break and just wanted to be back in school already?" Ruby said slyly. I shot her a dark glare.

"Still don't want to spend my free time watching crappy cable." I mumbled but knowing I wasn't getting out right now, returned to the bed and laid my head down, trying to calm the variety of pains across my body.

"Fine then. Please leave everyone, I need my rest." I said icily. There was silence, more sighs and then I heard footsteps leaving the room and finally my door clicking closed. I opened my eyes and saw they were gone. I sighed and laid down further in the lumpy hospital bed and closed my eyes once more. I had just woken and yet I was still so tired.

I think I dozed off because next thing I know there is a gentle knocking on my door and my eyes snap open and I jump slightly. The door opens and I gasp when I see the mobster who almost killed me (though I wouldn't have died, I was fine!) walk in, a smirk on his lips. I searched for Myrtenaster only to find it nowhere. The hospital probably doesn't allow weapons.

"Hello Ice princess." He said smoothly. "How are you feeling? I heard your wounds were quite nasty." He said with false sympathy. I glared at him while searching for the remote to call my nurse. Dammit, it was here somewhere!

"What do you want? How did you find me?" I snarled and he closed the door behind him and locked it. He walked further into the room until he stood at the edge of my bed.

"It was quite easy to figure out simply because it's obvious you would've gone to the closest hospital in the area." He answered and sat down at the edge of my bed and lit a cigar. I clenched my fists. How dare him! Such a dick! I wanted to hit him but considering how messed up my left shoulder is, my left hook's not looking too hot right now.

"What do you want?" I asked lowly, still searching for the remote. His smirk widened.

"Looking for this?" He asked, holding up the remote. I grit my teeth. That bastard.

"You didn't answer my question," I persisted.

"Well it's simple. You're the heir to the Schnee Dust Company, and I need dust. Imagine how much your father would pay in dust to have his daughter back," He said.

"Oh I get, it you're kidnapping me." I stated and he nodded. Alright, I decided, this would be the last time I would ever swallow my pride. I opened my mouth and let out an ear deafening shriek so loud that someone must have heard me. He jumped across the bed and covered my mouth with his gloved hand.

"Shut it, princess." He ordered and the doors opened, revealing more of his goons. I was desperate now as I kneed him in the stomach and back handed him across the face, pushing him off of me and scrambling towards the window. Did I have any dust? I could use a glyph to spring down if I had any-I checked for any dust but was severely disappointed when I found none. The goons came towards me and I kicked one in the stomach but at the expense of my own pain. I doubled over, holding my stomach. One of the goons slapped me across the face, sending me to the floor. I was sure I'd ripped some stitches with that one. Dust can only heal so fast.

Besides, they probably could only use a low amount of dust to heal me considering how the dust might react to the poison if too high a dose is used. I was grabbed under my arms and hoisted up and I yelped in pain at both the pain in my shoulder and stomach. Roman wiped blood from his lip and smirked at me and then looked at his goons.

"To the copter." He told them and my window was thrown open and a helicopter hovered right above my window. It was close enough that they easily shoved me into the copter without risk of dropping me to my death. Roman jumped in the copter as well as one of his goons and then they shut the copter doors and flew off. I moved to the window of the copter to see just as security from the hospital arrived at the window, looking out at the captor helplessly.

I'm still fine though. I can handle this. It's not like no one's ever tried to kidnap me before. Though they may have never succeeded, I'd still always handled those attempts well. Blood slowly started to stain the hospital gown and Roman rolled his eyes at the sight.

"Crimson, you heal the girl, I'll drive." He said and with long black hair, presumably Crimson, stooped next to me and pulled the gown up and undid the bandages and took a look at the stitches.

"Try and handle the girl with better care next time Roman, she's worth a lot and we can't have her bleeding out on us," Crimson called to Roman.

"I tried being nice about it, she's the one that fought so fervently. She probably ripped her own stitches." Roman yelled back, but he sounded amused. Arrogant bastard. I bit my lip in pain as she undid the stitches and put her hand over the wound. My eyes widened when I realized what she was about to do.

"Stop!" I gasped out, slapping her hand away. "Poison," I coughed out. She frowned.

"Roman," She called.

"Yes?" He answered back.

"Do the bullets in your cane by chance have poison in them?" She asked.

"Don't tell me…" He trailed off, sounding annoyed.

"Damn," She cursed. "That makes this a lot harder than. Do we have any needle and thread?" She asked in frustration. Somehow, on this aircraft of hell, they had a needle and thread. They probably used it for torture though. I leaned back and grit my teeth, keeping my mouth shut as she sewed the wound back up. I would not show how much that hurt, I would not give them the satisfaction. When she finished she wrapped some new bandages around it and I pulled my hospital gown back down, glaring darkly at her. Oh how I wanted Myrtenaster.

The copter ride turned out to be long and boring. However I spent that time trying to figure out a way to escape. It would need to be after we got on land since without any dust and guarantee I'd be able to stay awake while in the air, I couldn't use the glyphs to escape. So I'd resorted to looking out the window and pouting. I had at first, wasted time trying to annoy Roman or Crimson or the goon but that backfired when Roman threatened to put tape over my mouth.

Suddenly, a familiar area came into view. Beacon! We were flying over Beacon! I needed to think quickly, what could I do to get some sort of message to the others? What could I do? I looked around furiously, desperate to find something and some way. Suddenly my eyes landed on the goon's helmet sitting beside him while he napped. A slow grin spread across my lips. I slithered across the floor and grabbed the helmet and returned to my position from before. I tugged several strands of hair from my head (rather painstakingly) and tied them in the helmet in some way so that they stayed. It was desperate, but if I could attach something of mine to the helmet not only would they be able to identify the helmet and my hair but I could also send a message using my aura.

I called upon the power of my aura, praying that I wasn't too weak to use it. A white glow formed around me and I centered my aura into a single message-Roman Torchwick and Junior. That would be enough to tell them. I stood to my feet slowly and found the lever to the door.

"Hey-what are you doing?" The goon asked suddenly, startled awake. I didn't bother sending him a glance as I opened the door and threw the helmet out. The violent winds threatened to send me off into the air as well but the goon gripped me tightly and closed the door. Then I got another violent slap. "You little bitch, stop causing trouble!" He shouted. Roman walked in here, looking between us and giving me a cool look.

"What did you do, girl?" He asked. I said nothing.

"She threw my helmet out!" The goon shouted, obviously irritated about losing his helmet. I thought it was funny how he thought that was all I'd done but when Roman's eyes met mine, I knew he didn't have the same thought as the idiotic goon.

"I see. What did you attach too it, Miss Schnee?" He asked calmly, approaching me.

"Nothing," I responded icily. He kneeled down in front of me and ran his gloved hand through the locks of my hair gently, soothingly almost. Then, he gripped a handful of my hair in his fist and yanked. I let out a yelp at the pain.

"You have beautiful hair. It really stands out from the common colors you see." He murmured. I glared coldly at him but said nothing. He couldn't really have put that together, could he? Well, it didn't matter now. It was already done. "Perhaps we should shave it off," He said and my eyes snapped open and my aura unintentionally fired up, burning up his cigar to a stub.

"Heh, don't like that idea huh? Then behave." He ordered and stood up and returned to the piloting area of the copter. I sighed and continued to stare out the window but at some point, drowsiness took over and I lost consciousness.

"Damn, why is it so hard to get ahold of that old man Schnee?" Roman cursed, pacing the room. He stood in front of me, gripping my chin and examining my eyes. "He's even too busy to hear any news about his missing daughter," He said, irritation evident in his voice. I couldn't help the smug smile coming over my lips. He narrowed his eyes on me instantly, his grip on my chin becoming painful.

"What did you do?" He asked, sounding bored. In the two days I'd been here, I'd learned something very important. Not many people could really irritate Roman. Luckily, I was not one of those people. I never understood why, but I figured it was the same reason he got under my skin-he was an arrogant bastard. Bossy, demanding, smooth, and manipulative not to mention intelligent. Even I could see that it was a crime on my part to be so similar to a man I hate so passionately and yet, I couldn't help it.

"I did nothing. I didn't have too," I muttered the last part bitterly. He heard it however and gave me a peculiar look.

"And why not?" He asked. I ripped my chin away from his grasp and placed a hand on my hip, giving him an incredulous look.

"Are you really that dunce or just naïve? You think my dad actually has time to even take a phone call concerning me with how busy his schedule is? He probably doesn't even know I'm gone yet." I informed him. He looked skeptical.

"No, you're his only daughter. Someone was bound to tell him." He said, but he didn't sound too sure. I shook my head.

"My dad is either constantly in meetings, working in his office and not to be disturbed, at parties with business associates, or actually being a human being and sleeping and eating. My father and I talk maybe three times a year." I told him. He did not look pleased.

"Still, surely he'll want his only daughter back." He persisted and I shrugged.

"Well, yeah. And if he doesn't, well the media will eat him alive until he's forced to hand over the dust too you guys. But that could be a while, it all depends on how long you're willing to wait." I answered.

"How long?" He asked, eyes narrowed.

"Hmmm…six months at least and a year at most." I answered, walking around the near empty space. I'd been locked in some sort of storage room. I'd been given the necessities but not much else. The only company I ever had was when Roman came to interrogate me or when Crimson would come to heal me just a little more. It was a painstaking process because too little dust would just let the poison spread and too much would cause a chemical reaction within my body and I'd well…let's just say it wouldn't be a pretty scene.

"I don't believe you," He hissed. I met his cold eyes calmly.

"Believe what you want, but you'll find out I'm right soon enough anyway." Suddenly he had his hand wrapped around my thought, my toes barely touching the ground. Our eyes met, fire meeting ice. Anger meeting bitterness.

"So irritating," He growled at me and I held his eyes.

"Arrogant bastard," I spat.

"Spoiled bitch." He sneered. I kicked him in the groin and he dropped me and doubled over in pain. I stood above him, hands on my hips, scowling down at him.

He stood up and our gazes stayed interlocked for a solid minute, glaring heatedly at each other until he finally swallowed the urge to kill me, turned on his heel, and stormed out. I glowered at the door another solid thirty seconds before plopping down on the makeshift bed of blankets. I was getting bored really fast in here. So, I cleared my throat and started to sing.

_Mirror, tell me something_

_Tell me who's the loneliest of all_

_Mirror, what's inside me?_

_Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?_

_Mirror, Mirror, what's behind you?_

_Save me from the things I see._

_I can keep it from the world_

_Why won't you let me hide from me?_

_Mirror, Mirror, tell me something_

_Who's the loneliest of all?_

_I'm the loneliest of all._

The door opened suddenly and I stopped singing. Two girls walked in, both with heavy makeup and expensive clothing and looked almost exactly alike-twins. Joy.

"This is her, Melanie." The girl in red said quietly.

"The girl Roman said has a really strong aura." The girl who I assumed was Melanie spoke. They were staring at me like I was a lab rat and it was irritating me. I stood up and crossed my arms over my chest, glowering at them.

"Get out of my room," I ordered and the two shared a look and then to look back at me.

"She speaks," They both spoke. I narrowed my eyes I annoyance but then froze. The girl in blue, Melanie, had a pouch at her side, a pouch meant to hold dust. I knew what I needed to do at that moment, and I can assure you I didn't like it.

"Get the hell out of my room." I yelled at them and started calling them obscenities.

"I know Roman told us not to mess with her but-"

"She's rude, Militia." Melanie finished her sister, Militia's sentence. The two advanced on me and I backed away. I would have to play this carefully. I avoided several attacks but eventually allowed myself to get hit and I fell passed the two girls and I gripped the girl, Melanie's dust pouch. It came off easily and I pulled my arms below me and then rolled out and stood up behind the two girls. I pulled a cyan crystal from the pouch and smirked, forming an incantation with it and then throwing it at the two girls. A giant wall of ice locked the two girls into the farther side of the room and I wasted no time, turning around and shuffling through the pouch. There wasn't much variety, no energy, lightning, fire, but finally I did find a white crystal. I made a symbol, activating the crystal and then jumped towards the door, using my hand that the crystal was in and punching it. The door flew out and I stepped out and threw the crystal at the unsuspecting guards.

By now, that crystal was extremely temperamental and the impact with the man's helmet caused an immediate explosion. I quickly pulled a crystal from the pouch, made an air step and jumped up, narrowly avoiding the explosion. I flipped and landed atop the roof of the building and started to run. I knew that I was far from home but if I could just make it to a nearby city I could call a ship for me. Several goons jumped up onto the roof, surrounding me with weapons. I grit my teeth-I really wish I had myrtenaster with me. Still, these crystals would have to do for now. I did a backhand spring, avoiding several swords and made the glyph, using air step with my aura and jumping up and then making another glyph and jumped off of it, sending myself flying over the goons and off the building and into the surrounding forest.

I hoped they wouldn't follow me here. They didn't exactly have great weapons for fighting monsters and though I didn't either, I was much more adept at fighting monsters than those dim-wits. When I looked behind me, I found that I had been in luck because they weren't following me into the forest. I knew they'd return though, probably with a copter. I'd have to stay as covered as possible from air. I ran through the most shaded (and most dangerous) parts of the forest but after several minutes I had to stop and sit down, breathing heavily. Not only was I still injured pretty badly, but I'd used my aura which would also halt the healing process and made me extremely tired. I didn't have the superhuman energy that Ruby or Yang had unfortunately.

However, after several long minutes, I stood up on shaking legs and continued on. I didn't have time to waste. I trekked through the forest for what seemed like hours. Luckily I hadn't run into any Grimm yet, but I knew this deep in the forest I would eventually. I stopped for a moment, took a deep breath and then looked out ahead and continued on. I had a long journey back home.


End file.
